Limited Screenings
by Xiuzou
Summary: Fuutarou waits at the train station, he's anxious while people around him walk by. "It's today." (I'm sorry, I suck at writing dates)


"Where is she? Is it running late?" Fuutarou taps his foot against the tile as people pass around him. "My one day off of work, and this happens. How unlucky can I get?" He mumbles to himself as he hears a loud rumbling approaching. "Fuutarou-kun! Sorry, the train got delayed!" A redhead steps off as the doors open. She rushes to his side, looking up at the slightly taller man standing before her. "So. What do you have in mind?" The two of them leave the station, walking through the streets of the city.

"I have some things ready. Are you hungry?" He asks, turning to her. "Yeah. Last night's shoot ran so late, I fell asleep before I could eat dinner." She brushes her hair aside. "Why am I not surprised, Ichika? Come on, I know just the place." He teases her as they go into a lavish building. "Fuutarou-kun, wow. I'd never expect this place on a date with you." Ichika is stunned by the décor, pristine and sparkling jeweled chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, paintings, beautiful windows covered in breathtaking flowers. "Table for Uesugi." Fuutarou says as a waiter leads the two of them to a lone table, a candle lit table for two. "I missed these. Our schedules never match up." Ichika sighs, looking at the menu. "They did today. I'm grateful for that." Fuutarou smiles as he takes her free hand in his own.

Their food arrives, first the hors d'oeuvre, a canapé plate with a myriad of flavors and textures; then the entrées, a beef wellington for two paired with a fruity shiraz. "Fuutarou-kun…" Ichika mutters as they are halfway done with their food. "Are you still surprised by this? It's been years since we were in school, and we've been working hard. I think it's alright to have things like this for a special day like this." He says, brushing his hair aside and sipping his wine. "You have a point. We haven't really gone out like this in a while."

* * *

That stop of their day done, Fuutarou turns to her with two fingers up. "So, do you want to go shopping, or do you want to go home for a bit? You must be tired with that three day shoot out in the mountains." They make their way to an apartment building after she makes her choice. It's inconspicuous; nothing like the one her father had for them during second year, but also not as bad as the one they got when they first moved out. "It feels good to be home." Ichika stretches setting her aside and wandering the place. It wasn't extravagant, nor was it run down. Fuutarou was never one to get unnecessary things, everything here had a purpose. "Do you want to take a bath together Fuutarou-kun?" She looks at him expectantly.

* * *

They leave the bath and get dressed again, this time in more casual attire. "That was refreshing! I'm going to sleep for a bit." Ichika says, seeing him smile before closing the door to the bedroom. One, then two, then four, then eight minutes pass. He hasn't entered, he hasn't even made a sound. "Fuutarou-kun? What're you doing?" Finding him slumped over the table with a stack of papers before him. "Oh, it's nothing. Do you want to do anything?" He says, picking all of them up and setting them aside. "You're lying. Something's bothering you, spill it." Ichika asserts herself. He sighs.

"I wanted today to be special, since we don't really have time for each other." He grumbles to himself. "We'll have more days together, I'm not signed for any movies yet so..." Ichika says before he sighs again. "Even after all these years, you're still an idiot. I know that, but today is important. I wanted to make you really happy today, don't you remember what the date is?" He points over to a calendar, today's date encircled with bright red marker. Ichika's eyes go wide and her mouth slowly opens in embarrassment. "It's been five years, but you always forget our anniversary."

"I'm not mad, you were really busy after all. I just wish I could've done a bit more." He mumbles before Ichika takes him by his collar and plants a quick kiss on his lips. "You know, I'm really happy today. Just being with you again is special enough." She tugs at him, leading him to the bedroom. "And as for forgetting, how about you forget about that detail just for tonight." She smiles as they shut the door.


End file.
